


GRIS

by Strawberry_Gaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Gaby/pseuds/Strawberry_Gaby
Summary: Sem cores, sabores, nem mesmo cheiros e sons tinham qualquer distinção entre si. O mundo ficara cinza, após aquele acidente. Sem graça. Até que, em mais um dia que seria completamente ordinário, cabelos castanho-claros e sardinhas de sol enchem o mundo de cor.





	GRIS

Eu tinha 12 anos quando aconteceu. Noite de chuva forte e um motorista embriagado vindo de encontro com o carro, tudo ficou muito claro e então, escuro. Uma família antes feliz encontrava-se em ambulâncias sendo levadas para o hospital. Quando finalmente acordei, descobri que eu era a única pessoa sobrevivente. Mas o mais estranho era que tudo que eu conseguia ver era em um tom acinzentado, a comida não tinha sabor, as músicas e sons tinham o mesmo tom monótono. E não tinha mais vontade ou interesse nas coisas, fosse quando eu sairia do hospital, ou o que eu faria quando saísse de lá, nem mesmo me importava em onde e com quem eu moraria. Os médicos não identificaram nada de errado no meu corpo e chegaram à conclusão de que era apenas estresse pós-traumático. Mas isso também não me interessava.  
Onze anos depois, moro sozinha num apartamento no centro e trabalho numa empresa de arquitetura (curso que me formei apenas para agradar a minha avó) que também é no centro. Antes de ir trabalhar, normalmente passo na cafeteria do meu bairro e tomo um café, para parecer uma pessoa normal, enquanto leio um livro (os livros, por incrível que pareça, têm uma espécie de "luz", sendo uma das únicas coisas que não são totalmente sem graça como o resto do mundo). Hoje resolvo observar o movimento pela vitrine, com uma estranha sensação de que veria algo diferente, porém não me decepciono muito quando vejo que o mundo está absolutamente igual a todos os outros dias. Quando me viro para voltar à leitura, uma pessoa cinza está sentada na minha frente, me encarando. Me assusto um pouco e devo ter evidenciado isso no meu rosto, porque logo começa a falar.  
—Desculpa se te assustei. — Dá um sorriso nervoso.  
—Ah! tudo bem, estava viajando na maionese. — Digo, sorrindo um pouco. É difícil as pessoas conversarem comigo, na maior parte do tempo parece que sou invisível para elas, e gosto assim. Talvez essa pessoa esteja perdida e querendo alguma informação, como todas com quem troco algumas palavras. Seja como for, darei a informação e logo voltarei a ficar no meu canto.  
—É, eu percebi. — Dá uma risadinha nervosa e começa a esfregar as mãos rapidamente. — Ah então, faz um tempo que te vejo por aqui, sempre com um livro diferente e... Bom, fiquei com vontade de conversar contigo. Então, oi.  
Eu não sabia o que fazer, então simplesmente fico encarando com cara de idiota. Isso nunca tinha acontecido — pelo menos em onze anos não. Sinto um desconforto enorme e uma sensação que nunca senti antes... quase como excitação. Meu coração acelera e eu abro a boca, mas nenhuma palavra sai dela.  
—Ah, não precisa também. Desculpa atrapalhar seu café. — Me oferece um sorriso nervoso e começa a se afastar. Isso nunca acontece, eu geralmente não me importo de não falar com as pessoas, mas...  
—Espera — Digo. Então se vira, e seus olhos escuros encaram os meus, enquanto um sorriso tímido se forma em seus lábios. — eu acho que tudo bem se a gente conversar.  
—Ah, bem —Senta-se novamente. —Então, hum... esse livro que você está lendo, tem uma música muit  
—Seu cabelo é... castanho — As palavras saem da minha boca sem pedir permissão e assim que saem, me sinto corar. — Eu pensei alto e te interrompi, desculpa. Mas o que tem meu livro?  
—Tudo bem. Tá mais pra castanho claro, quase loiro. — Um pequeno sorriso surge no canto de seus lábios enquanto mexe no cabelo. — É que tem uma música sobre ele, muito boa, apesar de antiga.  
—Sério? Nunca ouvi falar. — sinto meu coração disparar. — O livro também é antigo, mas será que essa música é tão boa quanto ele?  
—Com certeza! — Chega mais perto de mim por cima da mesa, com os olhos brilhando de excitação. — O nome é o mesmo do livro, Wuthering Heights da Kate Bush. É uma das minhas músicas favoritas porque é um dos meus livros favoritos.  
—Acho que também vai ser um dos meus livros favoritos, apesar de eu nem ter terminado ainda. — Noto que tem sardinhas de sol embaixo dos olhos, e isso me deixa feliz.  
Meus olhos então são desviados para um relógio na parede oposta e são 8:30 e demoro um pouco para perceber o quanto me atrasei. Dou um salto.  
—Droga, me atrasei. — começo a pegar minhas coisas, esquecendo completamente que havia alguém me observando. — Desculpa, eu preciso ir mesmo.  
Chego a tempo de pegar o ônibus das 8:50. Isso nunca aconteceu antes, nunca me atraso. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Conforme o tempo passa, meus pensamentos se voltam quase completamente para o trabalho, quase.  
***  
Ao chegar em casa, resolvo assistir TV, mas uma súbita vontade de ouvir música me faz pegar o celular. "O nome é o mesmo do livro, Wuthering Heights da Kate Bush. É uma das minhas músicas favoritas porque é um dos meus livros favoritos" a lembrança volta com força junto com a imagem de um cabelo encaracolado castanho claro, quase loiro. Me pego vendo o clipe de 1978 com uma mulher toda de branco dançando de um jeito muito estranho enquanto canta "Heathcliff, it's me, I'm Cathy", e logo começo a cantar junto. Sei que estou sorrindo quando acaba, e resolvo ligar para... para quem mesmo? Me dou conta de que não sei nem seu nome ou o telefone, e que saí com tanta pressa que esqueci meu livro em cima da mesa, e provavelmente já deve ter sido roubado. Sinto meu coração se apertar ao pensar que minha única lembrança agora será apenas essa música. A não ser que... Meus pés me levam em direção à porta, onde calço minhas botas e paro encarando a maçaneta. Eu sei para onde quero ir, e sei que parece idiota ir para lá agora, tendo passado tanto tempo, mas quero ir mesmo assim. Então eu abro a porta e saio para o ar da noite.  
A cafeteria só tem mais três pessoas além de mim: o gerente atrás do caixa, uma garçonete e um senhor sentado em uma mesa no canto. Apesar de saber que não estaria aqui, me decepciono, e meu coração se aperta tanto que chega a doer. Peço um café e sento-me na minha mesa habitual, enquanto olho o movimento. Apenas carros passam a essa hora.  
—Seu café. —a garçonete coloca a xícara cheia com o líquido preto na minha frente, junto com um livro. — O gerente falou que alguém deixou isso para você hoje.  
Meu coração dá um salto. É o livro que deixei em cima dessa mesa de manhã. Alguém deve ter achado e entregado para o gerente. Abro o livro na página em que parei e um guardanapo desliza até a mesa. Reparo que há algo escrito nele: "Você esqueceu seu livro haha. Foi bom conversar com você. Espero que você também tenha gostado de conversar comigo. Beijos, Ariel". Em baixo havia um número de telefone e um recado: "caso você queira conversar mais sobre músicas inspiradas em livros". Ariel é o nome, e o acho quase tão lindo quanto quem o possui. Sinto meu rosto corar mais e mais enquanto disco os números, minhas mãos tremendo de nervosismo.  
—Alô? —Sua voz está tão suave quanto estava mais cedo e essa lembrança me faz sorrir. —Oi, quem é?  
—A pessoa da cafeteria — minha voz treme a cada palavra. — Wuthering Heights, lembra?  
—Ah, olá. — Parece estar sorrindo do outro lado (ou seria só impressão minha?) —Você saiu correndo e acabou deixando seu livro. Achei melhor deixar aí para o caso de você voltar para pegar.  
—É, voltei. —Uma criança grita do outro lado. — Estou te atrapalhando?  
—Ah não, é que meu sobrinho está aqui. Mas minha irmã está cuidando dele.  
—Então, eu sei que pode parecer meio maluco mas... Gostaria de me encontrar exatamente agora? —Minhas mãos começam a suar.  
—Claro! —Ouço barulho de chaves — Onde? Na cafeteria?  
—Isso.  
—Já estou indo.  
Então a linha fica muda. Tomo meu café que, curiosamente, tem o sabor mais incrível que eu já provei. Fico observando ansiosamente a rua em busca de qualquer sinal de carro parando e, quando finalmente vejo Ariel saindo de um deles, meu coração bate forte de um modo que eu nunca havia sentido. Logo que entra no café, vem em minha direção.  
—Boa noite — diz. — me chamo Ariel. E você?  
—Eu sou Cris.  
Ariel sorri e naquele momento, meu mundo se enche de cores.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira história original que publico, espero que tenham gostado! :)


End file.
